Always
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: A fic with two endings set in heroes 2...major character death but its not Janet...
1. Forever and always

Title: Forever and Always

Author: Doc Sarah Fraiser-Jackson

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: They're all mine! In an AU they would be hehehe

Spoilers: Heroes 2

Summary: Set during Heroes 2, but Janet doesn't die. Warning-character death!

Ending number 1

She stared after the stretcher being taken away. She stared until Teal'c took her by the arm and led her out of the room. She let him lead her, not wanting to have to think about anything at that moment. After what had just happened she didn't think she'd be able to think about anything else for a long time.

"Major Carter," Teal'c's voice blessedly broke through her train of thought. "General Hammond suggested you take a shower before the briefing."

Sam looked at her surrounding for the first time. Somehow Teal'c had managed to get her to the women's locker room two floors up from the Gate room avoiding Bregman.

"Have a shower Major Carter," Teal'c said sombrely.

Sam looked down at her self, at the blood and dirt covering her tattered uniform. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the blood, she knew for a fact she wasn't bleeding, at least not that much.

Teal'c laid his large hand on her shoulder.

"He will not be forgotten."

Sam nodded and walked into the locker room leaving Teal'c to go to the men's.

She stripped off and turned the shower on. Watching the hot water pounding onto the floor, hearing the pounding of metal on mud. Jaffa, surrounding them...shooting at them.

Sam clenched her eyes to, to get rid of the vision and stepped into the showers spray. She watched the water mix with the blood, swirling down the drain.

His blood.

Dropping to her knees she let the tears flow. Tears for the lost love she never had.

He was gone, she had seen him fall. She had held him as he took his final breath, his blood covering her.

He had said those words then, the words that kept their little dance from becoming more over the last seven years. Those three little words that she had longed to hear for so long, that she wanted to say to him every minute of every hour of every day, but couldn't.

"I love you too Jack, forever and always," she cried hitting her fists against the tiled wall. Her blood mixed with his as her knuckles bled.

She could see his smile, his eyes dancing as she laughed at one of his jokes. She loved to see him smiling, happy that she was happy. He wouldn't smile again, not in this reality.

There was a loud knock on the door. Daniel was asking if she was okay.

"I'll be out in a minute," she managed to say.

She quickly got rid of the blood, tying a small towel around her hand to stop her bleeding and dried herself off.

Meeting Daniel outside she could see the pain and suffering in his eyes, she wasn't the only one to loose someone special. Jack and Daniel had a special bond; however much they argued or came from different perspectives they stilled cared about each other a great deal. She'd been so caught up in her own grief that she forgot about her 'family'.

She pulled Daniel into a hug and they cried into each other's arms. Finally they pulled back.

"Lets go find Teal'c," she whispered. "Then we'll go check up on Janet."

"What about the briefing?"

"That can wait, it's not a matter of life and death," she said. "For now we just need to take comfort in each other."

Daniel nodded and they walked off to find their friends.


	2. Always no more

Title: Always no more

Author: Doc Sarah Fraiser-Jackson

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: They're all mine! In an AU they would be hehehe

Spoilers: Heroes 2

Summary: Set during Heroes 2, but Janet doesn't die. Warning-major characters deaths!

Ending number 2

She stared after the stretcher being taken away. She stared until Teal'c took her by the arm and led her out of the room. She let him lead her, not wanting to have to think about anything at that moment. After what had just happened she didn't think she'd be able to think about anything else for a long time.

"Major Carter," Teal'c's voice blessedly broke through her train of thought. "General Hammond suggested you take a shower before the briefing."

Sam looked at her surrounding for the first time. Somehow Teal'c had managed to get her to the women's locker room two floors up from the Gate room avoiding Bregman.

"Have a shower Major Carter," Teal'c said sombrely.

Sam looked down at her self, at the blood and dirt covering her tattered uniform. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the blood, she knew for a fact she wasn't bleeding, at least not that much.

Teal'c laid his large hand on her shoulder.

"He will not be forgotten."

Sam nodded and walked into the locker room leaving Teal'c to go to the men's.

She stripped off and turned the shower on. Watching the hot water pounding onto the floor, hearing the pounding of metal on mud. Jaffa, surrounding them...shooting at them.

Sam clenched her eyes to, to get rid of the vision and stepped into the showers spray. She watched the water mix with the blood, swirling down the drain.

His blood.

Dropping to her knees she let the tears flow. Tears for the lost love she never had.

He was gone, she had seen him fall. She had held him as he took his final breath, his blood covering her.

He had said those words then, the words that kept their little dance from becoming more over the last seven years. Those three little words that she had longed to hear for so long, that she wanted to say to him every minute of every hour of every day, but couldn't.

"I love you too Jack, forever and always," she cried hitting her fists against the tiled wall. Her blood mixed with his as her knuckles bled.

She could see his smile, his eyes dancing as she laughed at one of his jokes. She loved to see him smiling, happy that she was happy. He wouldn't smile again, not in this reality.

There was a loud knock on the door. Daniel was asking if she was okay.

"I'll be out in a minute," she managed to say.

She quickly got rid of the blood, tying a small towel around her hand to stop her bleeding and dried herself off.

The debriefing went quickly although it seemed like hours had gone by. They weren't asked to describe how the Colonel had been killed; it was too fresh a wound to deal with. Sam stayed distant answering questions monosyllabically and lost in thought.

They were all ordered to go home, get some rest and deal with the day's events in their own ways. An SF, by order of Hammond, drove Sam home; she was in no fit state to drive.

Closing the door to her house after sending the SF back to the mountain, she made a decision. She closed all the curtains and grabbed a pen and paper to write a note.

Two days later, after many tries at contacting the Major, Hammond ordered the front door to be broken down. There they found the body, a note and an empty bottle of sedatives…

_Two figures walked hand in hand towards the sunset and beyond, a ten year old boy and a woman with blue eyes walking along side…_


End file.
